Burning heart of fire
by darksider82
Summary: AU slightly. More eggs were saved, two elders survived. Reap what you sow Mad King
1. Chapter 1

**Burning heart of fire**

**Harry potter/ Inheritance x-over**

**Writer: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf and Nara's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from this story.**

Deep in the mountains an old man in a peak form sat. In his bowl that nestled on his knees sat water, the boy-man gazed into the bowl and observed.

He watched the march of the elves, the march of dwarves and men and the fall of the old order of dragon riders. He was one of the last members of the old order that had survived the fall.

He snorted at the naivety of the Mad King and his thirteen mad fellows the 'Foresworn.' They had butchered the old commanders and tried to get him but you don't reach a century old without somesort of testament to skill.

He had staged his death, killed one of the Forswarn and snatched several dragon eggs and any riders swords that he found on his way out of the empire. Now he watched as how the dreaded thirteen and their mad leader now king reformed the land.

"Stupid Galbatorix...You were many things but a leader and a monarch you are not." The man said with a small smile on his face. He ended the scry and turned to the embers in the fire before walking to the back of the cave and returned with several more logs which slowly but surely stoked the flames again.

"_What are we going to do my fireheart?" _Came a deep melodius voice from the depths of his mind.

"_What we have always done my firebrand...Survive. We have enough power, skill and vitality to take on those powermad fools that dare call themselves riders."_

The voice snorted and within the cave an amber eye appeared. Harry Potter and his dragon Chandra Bjartskular Brisingrsturma. They were the last of the previous order of riders but their exhile from the world had left them ignorant one other elder rider had also escaped Oromis Thrandurin and Glaedr the sun warriors.

"Chandra, it is almost time for us to re-emerge from isolation. We must head to Palancar Valley." Harry flicked his silver hand and his clothes, eggs and swords stored themselves away save one.

This sword was 48inches long from hilt to tip, it had been fashioned with a sharper and crueler edge. From what he had observed his blade would prove most useful at breaking the current armour. It's name was Arucane or Living Fire. The hilt was ebon and ivory with a ruby in the centre.

Meanwhile on the otherside of the map Brom,a warrior, planner and creator of the Varden resistance settled into Carvahall to observe Eragon. Little did he know in the events to come would spark the rise of the riders and set Eragon on a oneway destination with all of Alagaesia in the balance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Burning heart of fire**

**Harry potter/ Inheritance x-over**

**Writer: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf and Nara's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from this story.**

**I: Heroes three**

Two elves and three elven steeds tore through the woods. Using paths long forgotten and less travelled. "Run, my heart. Take the packages and flee. I shall buy you time." The male said to his companion who nodded and murmured a phrase in the Ancient Language and fled into the night the other horse following.

The elf dismounted and out of his saddle bags drew an elogant hunting bow and curved sword. Elves stood around 5'11, slender builds and frames. They saw themselves as perfectionists of any art which many who had met them would attest to due to their immortality.

Then out of the trees burst several ugly humanoid bipodded bulls. They were of the race Urgals they were a primal and savage race. This was a universal opinion shared by humans, elves and the reclusive dwarves.

The elf jumped backwards and rhythmically almost as if he playing the lyre, drew, aimed and fired. With every gentle twang of the bow string releasing its elogant death to the creak of the elven bow creaking an Urgal died.

Then the elf paled, very little could scare an elf but apparently this was something that not only scared them but terrified them. This thing looked akin to a human professional runner his body tall and thin with compact muscles. The differences were purely in the face three massive intricate swellings or marks crossed his face and his eyes glowed amythyst.

"Boetk istalri!" Snapped the shade and with a flick of his hand a massive inferno erupted three feet away from the elf. Smirking, the shade anticipated where the cursed creature would jump next and with a flick of his hand the same flames erupted around him and the elf.

"Where are the eggs elf? Speak quickly and truly and your death shall be painless." Snarled the shade drawing his blade.

The elf scowled, drew his own and admist the ring of fire and the surrounding Urgals the sound of blades clashed throughout the clearing. The shade was evidently outclassed in swordsplay, not to say that the shade wasn't good at swordsplay thats without question but one tends to feel outclassed when contesting against an elf.

"Away from you shade! Thrysta Vindr!" Panted the elf as he conducted his spell through his sword propelling the shade close to the flames.

The shades eyes flashed with anger and hatred "GARJZLA!" Screamed the shade and a beam of light thick as a tree shot towards the elf who had to close his eyes and dodge it as the spell was so powerful. But the elf dived forward and onto the shades blade!

The elf stopped and the shade smirked "I see death by swordsplay it is. You fought well, since you wouldn't tell me your name I'll tell you mine...It's Durza." The elf Faolin grinned triumphantly as he died he felt the satisfaction of knowing the four eggs were going to escape.

"AFTER THE OTHER ONE! BRISINGR!" Screamed Durza setting an Urgle alight sending the monsters into a frenzy after the fleeing elf.

The other elf by the name of Arya, dismounted her horse and dived into the underbrush. She had grabbed a grey, blue, red and green stones from her saddlebags. Finding a ditch and sensing the Urgals were about fifteen minutes away from her. She would be cutting it fine but these eggs had to get out of her hands as soon as possible.

Several dozen words were murmured and the four stones rose into the air, what she was doing was dangerous. But right now those eggs were essential for any potential future riders. The eggs whirled and with an orchestra of sound the red, grey and blue vanished and the green vanished shortly after. The first three eggs were heading to Brom. He would know what to do and the other to her mother. She and her mother didn't leave on good terms but Arya knew she would look after the egg.

Her vision clouded and as she passed out she saw the shade arrive at her. Just before she lost the sense of sound she heard the snarl of rage. _"I hope those eggs arrived at their destinations safely."_

Deep in the spine three teens moved stealthily onwards, the deer had been past recently. Eragon and Murtagh moved forwards, the two were brothers though the differences between them were few but noticable. Murtagh had black hair compaired to the rustic brown of Eragon's and Eragon was broader in the shoulder whereas Murtagh was taller.

Roran on the otherhand despite towering over both of the brothers could have easily passed as Eragon's brother. Roran aside from the visible height and width difference looked exactly like Eragon.

"By the creek, they've settle home for the night. We've got seven. Enough for us for this winter, maybe two or three more that we could sell for coin." Whispered Eragon and the other two nodded.

Eragon drew back his bow and Murtagh did the same followed by Roran. As Eragon drew breath to steady his aim the clearing exploded. The three of them let fly with their arrows luckily they hit their marks.

An explosion shook the clearing and the deer scattered leaving the dead behind. The brothers were taken off their feet and on their backs. After lying their groaning Murtagh pulled Roran to his feet and they scrambled down to the source of the explosion.

Eragon, joined them later tenderly rolling his neck and stretching his arms and legs. "We got the bucks and these stones." Murtagh pointed out.

"How did they get here? Do you think we're meant to have them?" Blurted Eragon, it was well known that despite being a farming hand, Eragon thirsted for knowledge.

"It definitely felt like magic as the pressure and the way they appeared no-way it could be anything else...As for these stones, I don't know what they do but we may be able to sell them." Said Murtagh taking one of the stones and holding it, despite its length and size it was relatively light.

"Get those bucks, Eragon. Roran, start a fire. I'll get some herbs and we'll eat and head back to Carvahall." Said Murtagh a small grin on his face.

He had a feeling he knew what these were, he had heard the stories from Brom as much as his brother and cousin. _"I certaintly hope they're not what I think they are." _

Dawn broke early, the brothers woke, dissembled the camp and made tracks back through the spine. They split the meat and stones between them, Roran the grey, Murtagh the red and Eragon the blue.

The spine was known for its rumours of witchcraft, denizens of evil and its own rumours about the remaining forsworn. It was still widely accepted that it was one of the few places including the Hardarac desert that Galbatorix hadn't truly claimed.

That was rumoured due to a series of accidents and bad misfortune such as losing an entire regiment of imperial army in the woods. Same force of men but only half of them returned. The reports were flowing and embellished, no-one new the truth but they excepted that the spine hadn't and possibly couldn't be taken.

By the third day, they spotted the thundering Igualda Falls and later on after traversing some slippy cliff trails they made it into Carvahall. The homes were lit and the fires were burning with smoke curling out the chimneys. The brothers walked quickly past Sloan the butcher's store. None of the brothers even Murtagh who like to annoy the butcher every once in a while.#

They nodded to Horst the blacksmith,who quickly asked them about the trip and sent them on their way. Finally they made it to the farm, Garrow the man who had raised them Roran's father and Murtagh and Eragon's Uncle was waiting for them on the front porch.

"Get in, you three. Tell me inside as its cold out here." He instructed and they obeyed.

The boys set the bags of meat down on the table "We've got enough for the winter and a bit to sell along with these." Murtagh explained and the boys revealed the stones.

Later that night a stranger walked into town _"Chandra, my dear... I need you to remain as close as you can but as far from sight and mind." _Harry said, feeling everysingle bit of his nearly 350years of age.

Chandra nodded and took flight, with the majority of her partners belongings save for clothes and sword. Harry extended his left hand and in the basic language that made up the Common tongue, he pulsed the magic that he had been taught for seven years before dragon training, found himself in front of a small and well maintained cottage.

Harry smiled and knocked three times on the door and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Burning heart of fire**

**Harry potter/ Inheritance x-over**

**Writer: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf and Nara's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing aside from this story.**

**II: Legacies reborn**

A squeaking sound was heard early in the morning two months later. The traders had came and went, Garrow had made a tiny profit from his wares and they had been told to keep ahold of their stones.

They had also listened to Brom the old storyteller, tell an amazing tale of how the Dragon Riders came into be and the long reign of peace and their downfall which gave rise to the empire.

Eragon remembered the frantic whispering amongst the adults who were saying things like "If the king found out about this Brom would be dead before the winter was out."

Three days before the squeaking occured Murtagh had just returned from town after picking a fight with Sloan and Horst had to warn him about getting rid of the eggs when he saw them.

He saw two hooded people holding one of the Palancar citizens against the wall of Morn's tavern. "Where are they?" the shorter one hissed and withdrew a rusted appearing crescent moon blade a lifted it above his head intent on slicing the villager when a stranger intervened.

Interested Murtagh had moved closer "Begone child, this is not for you to hear." The man said before Murtagh was stopped by an intangible field of energy. Knowing he was beaten he returned home.

Thinking about it Murtagh sat bolt upright in his bed "Eragon, Roran wake up." Roran was the first to stir and after shaking Eragon awake the three of them stared as their stones rocked and suddenly cracked.

Out of the eggs came three small "...Dragons." Breathed Murtagh as he cupped the small red dragon to him indicating Roran and Eragon to do the same with their dragons the grey and blue respectively.

Suddenly all three of them winced as they placed their predominant hand on their dragon's foreheads and a silver spiral appeared coating the hand silver. "We're dragon riders...This is disastrous, we need to go." Announced Murtagh causing the others to nod.

"First we need to get them to a point where they can depend on themselves, plus we need names for them." Trust Eragon to be the semantic one.

"Find Brom and talk to him about Dragon names." Replied Murtagh, Roran had crept back into their room with enough meat for the whelps (baby dragon). Soon enough the three whelps were curled up on their respective riders pillows.

Outside the farm nestled inbetween two hills Chandra extended her senses and looked around the farm. _'My heart, I have found three whelps and their bonded riders.' _

Harry sat up on his cot in the cramped, novella and map filled spare room in Brom's cottage. "Brom, my dear apprentice we have some duties to uphold...We have three riders." He called through the quiet cottage, Brom looked up from the fire that was smouldering in the grate, he had got up to add more logs to it.

He didn't hear his teachers statement. He turned around and standing in the doorway was his elda one of the last or the last of the old order with a surviving dragon. "I'm sorry Harry-elda I didn't hear you." Harry waved off the apology.

"It doesn't matter...What matters now is that we get these three riders prepared and head to the Varden and then onto Du Weldenvarden as fast as possible."

Just then Eragon wrapped on the door of the cottage. Harry smirked and let Eragon in, after half an hour of conversations about the Dragon Riders, Harry was begging for Eragon to leave. That boy was enthusiastic like no other he was OBSESSED with dragons and he had finally left with names most suitable for the not so discreet dragons.

Harry smiled at the sneaking around reminding him of his youth including smuggling a dragon out of a castle and going on the run trying to destroy soul shards and remain undetected only to blow the anonymity by robbing a dragon from Gringotts.

"Get ready to leave Brom. I'll pack your scrolls, you pack the food." Ordered Harry and the two riders or rather known survivors of the order cleaned Brom's house entirely.

Harry left pulling his hooded cloak up and went around the shops settling tabs and debts whilst spreading a rumour that Brom the old story teller needed to leave Carvahall to attend a family crisis.

By this point in time the three dragons had managed to make and maintain a suitable telepathic bond between their riders and each other. Eragon had successfully managed to name his dragon Saphira, Murtagh had named his Thorn and Roran had named his Aska.

"We have the stuff we need, I aquired some hide to make saddles. We just need to..." Eragon said when he was cut off.

"You three need to grab your dragons and go now." The boys spun and their holding the packs, hide, quivers and bow stood.

"Brom, what's going on?" Questioned Roran, Brom didn't answer but forced the boys towards the outskirts of Carvahall.

"Too late for you to say goodbye to your uncle and father...We need to move, only a matter of time before the King's assassins find your uncle and about the dragons. A contact of mine will meet us in the Spine...

Besides I'm not going to stay behind whilst some striplings get to run around with dragons." He told them sternly.

Murtagh noticed Brom knew more than he was letting on but decided to let the matter go for the moment. For an old man Brom certaintly knew how to set a brusque pace, they had left Carvahall and then looped around the North East of the village and into the Spine.

"You took your time my dear friend." Smirked the cloaked stranger who was leaning nonchalantly against a tall pine tree near the entrance to the spine.

Brom grinned at him "Some of us OLD friend do not have a large INTERNAL and EXTERNAL life source." He replied and the stranger smiled and flipped his hood down.

"YOU!" Exclaimed Murtagh going for a dagger he had in his belt only to find the knife wasn't their but at his jugular and he was on his knees.

"Yes me...thanks for bailing me out of trouble with the Ra'zac..." He mocked before continuing "...You're going to have to trust me." He said revealing a gedway insignia emblazoned on his right palm.

"The exact same sign on your predominant hands correct?" The boys nodded and the stranger grinned "Well lets get moving, we can torture...no sorry train you as we move. Brom you train them in their letters and I'll deal with the practical stuff." The stranger ordered and Brom grinned.

"What do we call you?" Called Roran.

"Call me elda." Harry replied. *Until this asterix is seen again Harry is going to be going by elda.*

The group quickly made their way into the forest in time as a gigantic purple dragon soared overhead its destination Carvahall. "Kialandi and Snabbryttare...Never thought I'd see those two again." Elda murmured to himself unfortunately Eragon overheard.

"You know those two Elda?" He questioned.

"I taught them a trick or two...Now get going head to Tierm and I'll rendezvous with you their. Brom keep them safe." Elda ordered before vanishing into the forest. *Elda is now back to Harry*

Harry stalked forwards into a clearing and true enough their sat an majestic purple dragon stanind stockstill in the centre. "I thought you'd be here Kialandi...You have sunk so low my dear apprentice." Harry called out and expertly dodged the sword swing at head height.

"Harry-elda! I thought Glaerun and Pyörremyrsky had killed you!" Gasped the elven woman as she danced away from one of her former teachers. Harry smirked at the error, in the old order Harry was known to be exceptionally gifted at magic with and without his sword. It was an unspoken rule when sparring with him keep him away from the blade.

Kialandi had forgotten this when Thuvial, poor valient Thuvial destroyed himself, Dialiand and his rather thickset dragon Ukkonen at Doru Araeba and Shinrakan along with Emerald. They were the first of thirteen Forsworn to die.

_(Flashback)  
Harry had been participating in the defence of that particular invasion and had been seen at times with sword or no sword moving like an elven dancer out of the way or swords and lances before striking with the force of a Kull and killing several dozen armed men with nothing more than his hands._

_Then Thuvial destroyed himself killing two of the three attacking Forswarn leaving Kialandi alone. She had drawn her sword as Harry swung his up and the pair clashed for the first time since she had joined Galbatorix._

"_Cursed lagor!" She enchanted calmly and purple flames erupted across her sword. She saw the nod and faint smirk in her personal teachers face._

"_Rensningen lagpr!" Similar ruby flames illuminated his and they began to fight, swords clashed, fire flickered, people screamed and people died as master and apprentice fought ferociously across the burning city._

_Up in the sky Chandra and Renhet clashed, the smaller dragon utilising her speed and agility to try and get the drop on the elder female. But Chandra was having none of it and used her 218 years of life and flying to smash, shred and burn the arrogant whelp._

_Suddenly Harry slipped as Kialandi launched her attempted killing blow intending to sever his head from his shoulders, but Harry apparated to safety. Out of all of his wizarding abilities he had brought with him into this world the majority were lost save for apparation, disapparation, banashing, summoning and a few elemental spells._

_Harry vanished with a crack, reappeared with a pop and with a scream of "BRISINGR!" Harry's swing connected with his errant apprentice's worn and rusted armour breaking it and burning her back._

_Harry jumped on to Chandra's back and vanished. Kialandi then later on heard via gloating of Glaerun that the dimwitted elf had managed to outsmart and kill her master._

_(End Flashback)_

Kialandi and Harry's blades flickered back and forth across the glade, Kialandi had evidently gotten quicker and stronger as she aged. One of the many perks of being an evlish dragon rider and elf in general. But Harry was slightly faster possibly because he was drawing on more of Chandra's magic to spur his own elvish enhanced physique even further.

Kialandi's blade went for her former master's chest only for Harry to knock it aside with his longer and serrated blade and slashed it across her back. Kialandi screamed in agony as the blade bit through her armour and across the previous scar he had caused in their last encounter. "A little reminder my dear apprentice of why you don't cross blades with me." He growled before vanishing back into the Spine.

The only reason Renhet hadn't participated in the conflict was because Chandra who was slightly to large to enter the Spine and not be detected had launched a lance of draconic magic and pinned it down.

Brom and the boys had reached the out lying villages of Tierm when Harry had caught up with them. The four had been attacked by a marauding band of Urgals who had been driven off by several bolts of fire. Their sword skills had increased dramatically, well compared to never having used a sword before.

"The name is Harry boys." Harry stated when Eragon addressed him using his alias, Harry and Brom shared secretive looks they weren't sure how much longer they would be able to keep their ties as a surviving and former rider concealed for much longer.

Brom had told the dragons almost a week into the journey, meanwhile Harry hadn't but the dragons were becoming more and more observant with every passing day and sooner or later they would contact him.

"_Ancient one, are you concealing something from us?" _Harry spun around and found himself face to face with Saphira with a curious Thorn and Aska looking over at him.

"_I'm a surviving rider...Yes my dragon is still alive you're keeping Brom's affiliation with the order a secret and I ask you to do the same thing." _He pleaded.

"Harry, we've arrived." Brom said dropping back next to the old rider.

"_You three had better take flight...Chandra will find you." _Harry instructed and the young dragons took flight.

"Now lets meet your friend my apprentice." Harry instructed and with that he and Brom blagged their way into the city and set off to find Jeod.


End file.
